Something Has Changed
by Jeanette Grimm
Summary: Something has "changed" in Sabrina. As Puck would say she is off her rocker. Rated T cause of some bad language.


**Hey yall 2nd fanfic up going to be a ongoing thing. the review are loved but you dont have to. I'm am insane but I thought wat if Sabrina were "changed" by sonething. What could that thing be? Honestly IDK yet But i figure somethin' out. ;) Thank you to all who read my last story. I was so proud of it.**

* * *

For me to look at the two story suburban house up on the hill, the very same on that Daphne said lookied like a doll house, was the most painful thing. I was in something I absolutely despised. The inhabitants were so oblivious to everything I was that I could no longer call them my family. They were there and I was, that's all.

There was a time when I was younger that I could sit on my dad's lap and he would tell me I could be anything I wanted when I got older. In my book "older" was like 15. So when I came home from my best friend Lucy's house a month ago with black and green hair, a bellybutton, nose, and tongue ring. They flipped out. They called Lucy's mom and told her off and then the grounded me. I'm still not allowed to go to Lucy's house and that was three months ago.

I reminded my dad that he told me that I could be anything, and I told him that I wanted to be a Goth. He told me I was being stubborn. I asked how that pertained to anything. He told me that he had no intention of explaining himself to me and then he had the nerve to tell me that I had to take out the rings. I told him when Hell freezes over I would and stormed off to my room.

He came to my door and told me that he was sorry later that night. I ignored him, naturally. I didn't come out for the next three days. Everyone was worried about me, or so I heard.

When I did come out it was raining, as usual in Ferryport Landing. It was the first day of school and I had on my rain coat, army boots, leggings, and a cute mini dress I found at my favorite store in the mall (all black of course). My mom was in the kitchen feeding my baby brother, Basil and my sister, Daphne.

I saw Puck as soon as I walked through the door to the kitchen. He looked straight at me and laughed "Nice face Grimm."

My mom turned and looked at me and she stared at me. She said in a calm voice "Sabrina are you mad at me or your father? Whatever we did to make you do this, I am plenty sorry for the both of us."

"No mom I'm not mad." I said calmly, then added "You mean you don't like this?" I asked incredulously.

"No I don't and I don't think your father will either." She yelled.

"That's why I'm leaving before he comes down."

With that I left to get on my bus. Lucy lives right down the road from me and I found her bleach blond hair instantly. "So, did the 'evil ones' ground you?" She said sounding very chipper.

"Yeah, but not too hard but I'm still not talking to them." I said sounding very satisfied with myself.

"It's like I'm Yoda and your Luke!" she laughed

"Whatever you say, I'm just along for the ride."

"Well don't sound all interested or anything."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then I guess I – "

"Fine they hate me and I hate them!"

"Okay then. Are you sure it dosent have anything to do with that?" She pointed to the front of the bus.

I looked up and saw Puck. He had his hands in his hair and he flipped it out of his eyes. God, that was sexy! _Wow! Did I just say that? Yea I did Puck was hot and i like him. I'm not even gonna deny it any more._ I thought.

"Well, Yea that has something to do with it." I said still staring.

He and his best friend, Dave, took thier seat next to me and Lucy. They started taking about girls and every once in awhile I thought he looked at me.

Once I caught him and gave him a glare. "What do you want?" I said meanly.

He looked down and I instatly felt bad. I touched his arm coftortingly and he smiled. I smiled too.

* * *

**What did you think good, bad, horrible? Reviews are good and I love them, but you don't have to. Love yall! :D**


End file.
